


sakura

by robot_fucker



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robot_fucker/pseuds/robot_fucker
Summary: Hokuto didn’t ask for this. At all. He didn’t. He really, really didn’t.





	sakura

**Author's Note:**

> post-sakura festival  
> sorry again

“Ho~kke!” Well, Subaru didn’t need to yell. After all, he was right next to Hokuto- head cradled in the crook of his neck. With one hand braced against bark and the other firmly holding onto his unit-mate’s hip, they were both at risk of falling straight to the ground if either of them moved too much. Yet, Subaru didn’t seem to care, even as the pink petals from above landed in his hair with every thrust- not to mention how heavily they rained down on Hokuto’s bareback.

 

Hokuto didn’t ask for this. At all. He didn’t. He really, really didn’t. But here he was, having sex in a tree. Every creak of the heavy branches made him nervous. After all, he’d rather not fall out of a tree half-naked, that’d be rather humiliating. For that matter, he’d rather not be in a tree half-naked, but at this rate, he didn’t have much of a choice. So he’d take a tree over the ground, even if he felt the tree shake every time Subaru pounded into his ass.

 

“Nnh- ah- Akehoshi-” He groaned, eyes squeezed shut. With the sensation of pleasure shocking up his spine with every move, Subaru’s voice was little more than a dull roar in his ears. Perhaps that was why the redhead felt the need to shout so loudly into his ear, considering he could only respond with moans. The tree scraped against his chest as the force of Subaru’s hips threw him forward, and Subaru laughed. With someone so stoic and strict beneath him, moaning and whining with his tongue half-out of his mouth, he couldn’t help it.

 

Of course, the plan was originally to look at the stars in the beautiful night sky, to observe it while the pink petals gently fluttered to the ground around them. However, Hokuto had found his heat flaring up- it was awfully irritating how erratic his heats were, especially since Subaru wouldn’t stop making fun of him once he caught a whiff of Hokuto’s pheromones wafting into the night air. Not that it wasn’t obvious enough with the way his thighs shifted together anxiously, with the way his hands shook over his crotch and his face flushed red. While he found it extremely embarrassing, Subaru found it cute, and he wasted no time taking the opportunity to  _ ‘help his friend out,’ _ as he put it.

 

“Hokke, are you feeling better? Are you feeling more relaxed now?” Subaru giggled, punctuating the sentence with an extra thrust, and Hokuto whined, body arching. He didn’t know where to put his hands- if he put them at his sides, he wouldn’t nearly get enough leverage to avoid falling out of the tree. If he put them on the bark, it might just scratch up his hands, and marks of this occasion were  _ definitely  _ not something he wanted to have to put on display at school. “ _ Heeey, _ are you okay? Hokke? You’re all twitchy like that!”

 

Perhaps he might’ve responded were he able to string together a coherent sentence or two, but unfortunately, all he could do was let out a groan, breaths coming out sharp and quick with ever rise and fall of his chest. “Ah, hey, Akehosh-i-” A moan. “Stop...yelling in my ear like that…!” The wide spaces between his words were punctuated by gasps, and his arms finally settled on somewhere to land as he clung to the wood beneath him with a sharp whine. He probably wouldn’t even noticed the way his body spasmed if the idol hadn’t positively screamed it in his ear, so maybe his loud tendencies were for the better, just this once. Not to mention they covered up all the noises Hokuto made. Even in a tree, they were still outside. Someone could find them at any moment. Yet, just the thought thrilled him even more, and he moaned in response, his shoulders pulling upwards as his eyes focused, hazily, on whatever he could force himself to look at.

 

A spark runs up Hokuto’s spine, and he gasps sharply, muscles trembling- Subaru laughs into his ear, and just the sound pushes him to cum. All too easily, the liquid ejects from his cock, and his cheek falls against the tree in his exhaustion. After a moment, he feels something hot inside his ass. Though his partner’s warm voice echoes in his ears, he doesn’t have the energy to process it- only to yawn, letting out a sigh as his muscles finally relaxed.

 

After a moment of silence, soft fingers wrap around his own, and Subaru lays his own head on top of Hokuto’s. A rather subdued form of affection, unusual for such a spunky personality, but it was appreciated nonetheless as Hokuto found his eyes drifting shut.

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired im so tired im so tired


End file.
